To Hellfire and Back
by Traestus
Summary: The Outlands, a broken world filled with a dark past and darker secrets. A druid seeks to uncover the shattered world's secrets much to his guide's dismay.
1. To Hellfire

Writer's Note: This is the first story I've put up on any site so any reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in World of Warcraft, it is all the magical property of Blizzard.

* * *

**To Hellfire and Back**

"Please step forward." though phrased as a request, the tone of the speaker's voice made it clear that it was anything but. He stepped forward into the circle of light located in the center of the room, aware of the five pairs of eyes firmly focused upon him. He could still hear the voice echoing off the walls, walls hidden somewhere in the darkness. The Kal'dorei looked around, five hooded figures stood in a circle around him each imposing and eerily silent other than the original speaker.

"Theodran Shadesong, you have been selected for this mission by the Cenarion Circle. You have been breifed upon what it entails and what you must accomplish. Do you accept this mission?"

Theodran listened as the question was posed to him, wondering if he was simply being given the illusion of choice. The druid studied the floor for a few moments attempting to think of a way to refuse accepting this order and then surviving the reprisal. After quickly exhausting what little ideas he had, Theodran's gaze rose meeting the hooded visage of commanding voice.

"I do."

"So it is done, you will leave for the broken world of Outlands in one month time, you are free to go about your business in what manner you see fit, but we expect our report in due time druid."

The hooded figures stepped back into the darkness, seeming to slide backwards instead of walk away. Theodran waited until they vanished from sight, before turning on his heels and leaving the dark room.

The night light of gave the city a silvery glow, as people milled about in the distance, moving about their lives. Theodran looked up to the moon, not minding if he was blocking the path.

"Sitting in the shadows of this Earth, Elune waiting, searching for your pale form,I find whispered secrets and bid farewell by morning's light." He smirked as he continued his silent prayer. "Guide my hand, my mind, and my feet so that I may one day return safely."

He remained still for a few moments longer, basking in the glow of the moon before heading off into the night.

* * *

Stormwind was high on the list of places Theodran would prefer not to be, perhaps only second to his actual destination of the Outlands. Stormwind was loud, busy, crowded, in a sense it was everything Darnassus was not. To say it was all bad would be a lie, there were redeeming aspects of Stormwind that he did enjoy. One aspect was in fact the very tavern he was sitting in, a quite bar located in the back alleys of the park district. Having once helped on a mission, with the retired mage that ran this bar had earned him free drinks for life, an offer that he simply couldn't pass up. An offer that he was in fact taking up at this moment, with a quiet drink and table tucked away in the corner of the bar.

A hand slapped his back breaking the silence surrounding him.

"So my friend what brings you to Stormwind this time?" the Kal'dorei looked up to the smiling man who was speaking to him. An aged face grinned down at him, fading gray hair atop the human's head. "Business or boredom?"

Theodran chuckled looking down at this drink "A bit of both I suppose, boredom in avoid my business mostly. And you Mikaeel?" He looked up to his friend motioning to the seat across from him.

Mikaeel slid into the chair offering a shrug as a response. "The same as the last time you stopped in for a drink I'd wager. Successful and good looking." He winked at the druid not caring particularly if his friend found his joke amusing. Settling down Mikaeel tilted his head

"So this business you're avoiding, is there a reason for that ?" The question lingered in the air for a few moments. Theodran's amber eyes avoiding the piercing blue gaze of the mage.

"I...have been tasked with heading to the Outlands by the Cenarion Circle for purposes of research." He spoke slowly, taking a sip of his drink before continuing. "Though at this point I'm quite confident of my abilities to survive there I'm completely unfamiliar with the terrain and environment."

"So why the delay? If every explorer waited until they knew the terrain they would be facing we would all be sitting in the caves we started off in."

Theodran laughed running a hand through his green hair.

"It's not that, I am simply attempting to figure out a way to attain some knowledge of the terrain before I go. Unfortunately there is very little in the way of literature on this area still. Even more so in Darnassus than here."

The mage sat back in his chair tapping his chin for a few moments, a sly grin crept across his visage as he leaned forward.

"If I were to offer you a solution that would only require your gold would you be interested? It would allow you to start your exploration immediately as well."

Theodran raised an eyebrow. "If you were to offer me such a thing I'd be quite skeptical of course, it seems far to good to be true of course. If it turned out to be true though it would depend on the amount of gold."

"Ah of course my friend, I'll have to inquire about the fees but I assure you it would be money well spent." The mage grinned feeling quite content with himself for coming up with such a clever solution to his friend's problem.

"Well then, I suppose I'll be thanking you instead of Elune tonight for guiding me towards what must be done."

Mikaeel's eyes flashed with hidden knowledge for a moment chuckling as he rose. "Interesting choice of words my friend." The mage walked off not caring to explain his cryptic words, "If you do wish to take this offer arrive at the dark portal in three days time."

Before Theodran could ask him any further clarifying questions the mage had ducked down into the depths of the bar.

The elf finished his drink leaving a few coins on the table for a tip, before exiting down darkened alleyways.

* * *

Electricity and magical energy seemed to crackle in the air surrounding the Blasted Lands. Fel beasts and their masters prowled the unforgiving landscape as Theodran urged his nightsaber on. His supplies slapped against the beasts flanks as it sprinted across craggy dirt orange rock. In the distance it rose, giant stone pillars seemed to grow out of the ground. Imposing demonic faces adorned the pillar tops, magical energy swirling within.

"The Dark Portal, a towering monument to the foolish nature of mages and warlocks alike." Theo sighed addressing his nightsaber. Heading down the final path leading towards the structure. "I wonder what Mikaeel got for us, perhaps it is detailed maps from human expeditions."

The small base camp outside the portal came into view, a few humans visibly going about their duties.

As he rode in a young human ran forward to greet him offering a salute as greeting.

"Excuse me sir, are you Master Theodran Shadesong."

"I am no master human." He stared down the solider watching as the young man fumbled over his next words.

"I uh well are you or are you not him."

"I am Theodran Shadesong, is there something you require?"

The human shook his head vehemently. "I require nothing sir, I am here to simply deliver a message. Your package awaits you at the top of the ramp." He points to the Dark Portal before sprinting off.

"It seems Mikaeel did in fact come through for us" Theo patted the nightsaber reassuringly. The beast slowly padded its way up the ramp. Curiously, there were no boxes, no scrolls, no packages awaiting him atop the ramp. Just a rather bored looking Draenei who was currently absorbed in playing with a rather large lynx.

Theodran looked around searching high and low for a few moments, aware now that the Draenei had ceased her activities and was watching him. Feeling a bit foolish he turned to her, noticing the the lynx seemed to be studying him as well.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a package. Did you by chance pick it up by mistake?"

She was silent for a moment before standing up, her hand reaching for an imposing looking polearm.

"Guessing you are the druid, Mikaeel spoke of yes?" His eyes widened at her statement.

"I'll be your guide, get your things ready. We leave. Now"


	2. Through the Dark Portal

Writer's Note: Hopefully things will get less awful after this chapter, now that I can move out of the introductions more and move onto more concrete interaction.

Disclaimer: Still don't own World of Warcraft, wish I did I'd be filthy rich in that case

** Chapter 2**

"I'll be your guide, get your things ready. We leave. Now"

Theodran blinked. He had been expecting some maps or a journal. Not a paid guide to lead him around the landscape. The ocean blue Draenei had strapped the polearm to her back, securing the belongings she had brought with her, her lynx prowling around her feet before settling down with a yawn, seeming rather content to sit there and nap instead of get moving.

"I'm sorry miss, but I did not arrange for any guide, I believe you are mistaken." He stepped off his nightsaber, arms folding across his chest.

The Draenei glared at him, nudging her cat with a hoof forcing it to stand back up. "Well of course you didn't. Your friend did, he called in a favor I owed him. So with that I'm here, once we're done in Outlands I collect my payment from you and go on my way. Now if we're done discussing if you did or did not arrange for my presence here I'd like to get moving."

Theodran stepped closer slightly annoyed at her inability to take a hint. "Look, I don't want a guide, all I need is a map. If you're familiar with the territories and can draw me some rough ones I'll pay you for those. Bu-"

A finger jabbed into his line of sight, as she shot him an accusing glare. "You think a map is good enough? I don't care how skilled you are the first time one of the bursters come from underground or you wander into a flayer den because you don't know which caves they enjoy living in you'll die alone. So don't tell me about not needing a guide."

Her hand retracted stepping back. "I'm not here to babysit some fool who thinks just looking at a map is good enough to survive out here. So." She turned starting to head towards the portal. "Are you coming?"

Theodran watched as she headed towards the gateway, as much as he would hate to admit it she did raise a good point. Even with a map he knew nothing of the beasts that lived in the Outlands, let alone what other dangers may be there.

"Fine, you're my guide." He says quickly unstrapping his belongings from the nightsaber. Dismissing the beast from his command.

Her back was turned to him, as she spoke. "Not such an idiot I suppose. Let's go we've wasted enough time."

* * *

Massive. The scale of everything on the other side of the Dark Portal was supremely massive. Stone obelisks lined the staircase, steps guiding them towards what could only be a massive battle. Demons raged attacking the forces defending the stair case, a massive one leading them. Theodran gasped as he realized that the demon had weapons instead of hands, weapons jabbing out directing giant flaming infernals and charging fel guards.

Even the twin moons were huge, hanging high in the sky. Green streams were sprayed across the sky, thousands of stars twinkling off in the distance.

His companion had arrived shortly before him, a bow in her hand as she overlooked the battle. The druid watched as she knelt down speaking to her feline companion for a few moments before she turned to him.

"Welcome to Dr-Outlands. The demons there are under control we're free to move about where we need to, a flight master can guide our path to Honor Hold and from there well... since you're on a mission I'm going to need to know what that mission is and how quickly you need to accomplish it."

Theodran stepped forward annoyed with the Draenei. "I don't even know your name, and you demand to not only my timeline, but my exact mission?"

She took a bit of time to respond to his question. "Anira." The Draenei paused for a few moments before continuing. "There you've got my name, now care to share your plan?"

"Not yet. I'm Theodran Shadesong. There we call those introductions. Normally those are made before ordering one another around. I'm not your enemy here."

Anira whirled on him. "No you're not, but this is a rough land. Demons crawl over every inch, and every living thing here could eat you for breakfast. I don't need to know your name I need to know if you can follow instructions. One wrong choice out here and we both end up as some beasts's lunch. If we're lucky."

"That's not the point, I can follow orders, but there's a difference between following them because I know they're the right thing to follow, and you acting like some power crazed bitch."

"I..." She started, her hands trembling as she seethed. He was worried for a moment if he had pushed her too far, a moment more of trembling passed before it slid away, her expression of anger fading into a neutral one. "Fine whatever, just tell me your damn plans."

He sighed, assuming that was the best he was going to get for now. "I need to survey certain regions of the Outlands. With the Cenarion Expedition dispatched to this area we need people to follow up on the information they've gathered."

She nodded. "Alright, as long as you know the areas you need to I can get you there with minimal interference from local dangers. " She started heading down the stairs, occasionally looking back at him, her eyes mostly fixed on the demons battling the troops farther down. "Speaking of dangers, I assume you can defend yourself?"

He chuckled. "I am not some wingless bird." She raised an eyebrow opening her mouth to question before he cut her off "I am fine Anira, I can handle myself against whatever dangers we may encounter here." Her luminescent eyes flashed for a second before she turned away mumbling something under her breath before speaking aloud. "Let's go. Wasted enough time chatting on these blasted stairs."

The pair moved down towards the flight master, the huntress's cat in tow as they arrived. Theodran spent his time strapping supplies down to their gryphons as Anira dismissed the lynx.

"You done yet?" Her voice came unexpectedly, her approach had been both quiet and covered by the sound of the battle. He nodded patting the beast, tugging a few final straps tight.

"We can take off as soon as we wish"

"Good." She said no more as she swing a leg over the gryphon carrying her bags. "They know the way to or destination. I'll see you there."

* * *

He was shocked demons of unimaginable size prowled the landscape. Hideous metal constructs hummed with energy, fel beasts spilling forth from within. Lava exploded forth from scars in the ground, giant schisms and canyons appearing in the distance. The taint of demonic energy lingered in the air as the gryphon beat its wings towards his destination. He could see the Draenei's gryphon up ahead, she was certainly odd but if she was as good as she thought she was then he was most likely in good hands.

Theodran couldn't help but be surprised as Honor Hold came into view, an entire fortress loomed into view. Barrack, guard towers, a blacksmith and even a tavern were planted firmly in the town, banking hard the gryphon spiraled down to the ground. A short while later the druid was grounded once more walking towards his companion.

"Took you long enough." She sounded impatient. "Well we can't head anywhere yet. I need to draw up a path, and I don't have the information to do so. We'll stay here tonight." Anira didn't bother waiting for Theodran to respond, heading off to the inn, the druid following in her foot steps a few moments later.

The inn was typical for humans, seeming a bit out of place amongst the features of the landscape. Soft lilting music drifted out from within, a few patrons could be heard speaking. Anira wasted no time in approaching the owner and demanding two rooms. Theodran didn't even have time to question the need for separate rooms, as she shoved a key into his hand.

"Here key to your room, I'll get you in the morning. Be ready." She didn't say a word more as she headed up the stairs. The best the druid cold do was blink a few times before she was gone.

His room was sparse. A bed, nightstand, and a small chest at the foot of the bed. Not bothering to do much with the packs he had brought in he sat on his bed thinking about how the day had so drastically changed. From maps to a rather surly Draenei guide what he had gotten was not what he expected, but at the least he had a warm bed. Tomorrow would be dealt with when it came.


	3. Daybreak

Writer's Note: I have nothing witty to say for a note, thought I should share.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Thud.

The dull noise rang in his ears as he pulled the blankets tighter around his form attempting to pretend that the noise was a figment of his tired mind.

Thud. It rang out again harder this time, insisting upon his attention. Folding the pillow over his ears he once more attempted to change reality with his mind.

"Dammit, if you aren't up in the next five minutes, I'm busting in there and feeding you to a ravager." The Draenei was awake, that much was clear and it seemed a nights sleep had not improved her disposition.

Rising from his bed, Theodran yawned looking around for something to dress himself in, seeing no reason to add to the Draenei's poor mood with indecency. Cutting it close he managed to exit the room within the deadline she had set, a small folded up note sitting on the ground in front of him as he opened the door.

"End of the hall, door on the left. Knock twice." The writing was rough and barely legible, it seemed to be common but it was difficult to make out what any of the letters actually were.

Walking quietly across the creaking wood floor, he noticed the first bits of light peaking through the window at the end of the hall, casting a reddish glow over whatever it came upon. Her door was no different than any of the others in the hall, including his own. Yet her mere presence on the other side made it imposing, gathering himself he knocked twice. There was a long pause, he wondered if the note was meant for someone else, or if it had been meant for another time. But before hypothetical situations ran rampant in his mind the door swung open, revealing his guide. Once again clad in her dark brown armor she grunted at him to enter. Her cat was back, sprawled out on her bed somehow having managed to tangle itself in the sheets.

On the floor lay several large pieces of parchment, rough sketches on them already detailing what he could only guess as the surrounding lands.

"Alright" she said sitting on the floor in front of the maps. "Now we have to plan a route here, otherwise we'll waste time wandering back and forth across all these areas."

"Wandering would imply that we were lost." Theodran closed the door as he entered, speaking softly as he twisted the knob as the door shut ensuring it wouldn't slam.

The Draenei huffed annoyedly "Wandering or backtracking it implies the same thing that we're wasting time. I assume that you'd like to get this done quickly seeing as the longer we take, the higher my fee."

"Yes I've been meaning to ask you about that" The Kal'dorei took his seat on the opposite side of the maps from her, eyes drifting over her rough drawings.

"Don't. There are too many factors involved in this for me to give you any sort of estimate. If my cost proves too high I'll simply bill whoever tasked you with this mission." She was drawing again tracing out the edges of mountain ranges.

"And here I thought your people to be altruistic. I'd assume you'd want to show your new allies around your home world."

"This is not my home." The venom in her voice startled him, an icy glare washed over him. "As I said I won't over charge you and if I somehow do I'll bill your superiors. Now do you wish to sit here wasting my time and your money or do you wish to get moving?" The finality of her words made him reconsider picking up the subject of her home for the time being.

"Fine, we'll start planning." They fell into a comfortable silence as she continued her sketching, defined features of the land now appearing, definite regions of the Outlands coming into view. A sneeze broke the silence, Theodran looked around but the Draenei hadn't moved from her maps. It had been the lynx, who was sprawled out on its side, the beast's eyes locked on the druid as if it was studying him.

"So your cat is he simply a companion or something more?" He asked watching the beasts eyes flicker before it yawned once more.

"Rix is...my partner." She didn't bother looking up, as she reached a hand back scratching the cat's head. "We've been together for a long time, I do not know how long. Simply a long time. He might look lazy but he'll come through when we need him to."

Theodran nodded in response not sure if she could see, as they fell back into silence. The druid looked around noticing that she had already packed. The only personal effects remaining out in the room being the maps on the floor. If Rix was currently sprawled out on the unmade bed he would have thought that no one had even stayed the previous night in the room.

After sometime she sat up, a smirk ghosting across her face "Done." She said cracking her knuckles. "Now care to share with me your plans so that I can chart a course."

"It's as I said I've been tasked with following up on the surveys done by the Cenarion Expedition and expanding upon that. I'll need to visit..."He trailed off searching his pockets for something.

Her eyes watched him as he finally dug out a small piece of paper. "I need to visit. This area, some place called Zangamarsh, another called Terrorkar Forest, Nagrand, and finally the Blade's Edge Mountains."

She nodded, but offered nothing for a few moments as she tapped her chin studying her maps.

"Well then" Her finger stuck down on top of where he presumed they were in Hellfire Peninsula. "We'll head through here, and travel into the marsh. From there we'll enter Terrokar Forest. Stop in Shattrath. Then move onto Nagrand and finally the Blade's Edge Mountain."

He followed her finger as she traced out the route. They had quite a bit of ground to cover, but it didn't seem impossible to traverse.

"With the natural passes we should have an easy enough time moving from area to area, other than that...I can't predict what we might find out there."

"It seems like a good enough route" He traced it over with his finger mimicking her actions. "But what is this Shattrath place?"

"Are you really that uneducated? It is the former captial of the Draenei people. It fell many years ago but it was rebuilt recently and now is the largest city left on this world."

"Oh" they started to fall into another silence before he broke it once more. "Wait if it was the capital of your people who controls it now?"

"It depends upon the given day, the Aldor and the Scryers both hold claim to the city. But they are simply servants of the true master of Shattrath. The Naruu."

"Oh yes, I've heard rumors of them. They are your deities yes?" He was genuinely interested. The Draenei people had crashed in close proximity to the Kal'Dorei yet reluctance due to their rumored heritage and appearence had limited the exchange of information.

She laughed, surprising Theo "No they are not our deities. They are beings of the light, messengers if you will. They are closer to the light than any one of us may hope to be and thus they guide us along, assisting us in our efforts while we assist in spreading the messages the receive from the light."

"I see, they are less gods and closer to prophets? Like your leader Velen?" He asked.

She started folding up the maps, rolling them up carefully. "Prophets does not do them justice for the word does not capture what they do accurately. They are the Naruu, they have provided for us in our times of need, many times over. They have not chosen us, rather we have chosen them. We do not serve the Naruu out of force but rather from choice. We seek to help spread the message they deliver unto anyone that will hear it. They simply are a font for the light to express itself I suppose, they do not judge, or act with impulse. They understand their mission and will carry it out regardless of those that assit them or not."

"I see, and I assume you've been following them for quite some time now?"

She didn't respond initially choosing to finish securing the now finished maps. "What is it with you people and time?" She asked answering his question with one of her own sounding annoyed once more.

"Regardless, of your obsessions of needing to measure something such as time we do need to get moving. Zangamarsh is at least a two days of travel away unless we make incredible time."

He nodded standing up from the floor "I need to finish packing but I'll be ready soon." He starts to head out, looking over his shoulder watching as the huntress drags the lynx out of bed, the beast yawning boredly at her actions.

"Just hurry up" she said boxing the lynx across the ears not bothering to watch him leave. "I'll meet you outside."

* * *

A short while later he descended the stairs into the heart of the tavern. It was quiet, the dying embers of last nights fire flicked their final beats of life. He exited finding the Draenei outside, staring up at the twin moons.

"Are you ready." Her question was simple enough, but the tone of her voice was so distant he couldn't help but wonder if she meant more than the obvious with it.

"For now I am." he watched as she nodded, if she was worried about his response she didn't show it as she started out walking down the path leading from Honor Hold.

"We've got a lot of ground to cover." She was moving now, Rix in tow behind her. "Let's move."

He remained motionless for another moment staring up at the moons as she had just before a silent prayer running through his mind.

_Lady of Power, abundant and glorious,_

_ Carry me through the night,_

_ Bathed with radiance, clothed with magic, one with grace._

_ Until day is born anew._

He started after her, wondering what she had been thinking while staring up at the sky.


End file.
